


Somebody's Heartbreak

by Kat_S_R



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: Darcy's pov, F/M, Kinda, Unrequited Love?, slightly angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 21:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_S_R/pseuds/Kat_S_R
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's something about Lizzie Bennet that leaves him breathless. William figures it's love in all its confusing exhilarating ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somebody's Heartbreak

**Author's Note:**

> So uh I'm flipping through iTunes and Somebody's Heartbreak by Hunter Hayes came on and I couldn't get this out of my head so here you go! Um enjoy! This may be incredibly sappy with a side of angst! So onward you go. Ha.
> 
> It's short but have fun!

He loves watching her laugh. The ways she throws her head back and her eyes sparkle with humor. He loves watching her smile, loves making her smile. Whether it's by imitating Fitz or even Gigi no matter how odd it felt. Even months afterwards he loves her so much, more than he thought he would. More than he thought he was capable of. After his declaration and her rejection he never thought he'd get the opportunity to make her laugh, that he would ever have her smile directed at him. 

And he's trying not to read much into her hand on his shoulder, his wrist or the way she seems to lean towards him when he finds himself leaning towards her. He ignores the way that his chest tightens when he has to walk away from her, tries to ignore the fact that he can recognize her by smell, that slightly sweet scent of her perfume and how he can just sense her in a room. 

He loves her, is in love with her still. And as much as he wants to declare it to her again, knows he would give her everything and more if she asked he has to restrain himself. Because he will take his time, and he will try because she is worth it, she's worth more than he could ever deserve. 

She's under his skin, filling him with a warmth he didn't know could feel this good. And he's watching her laugh at some story Fitz is telling when Gigi calls his name softy.

"William your staring again." She teases. He feels his ears get warm and pointedly looks elsewhere. But within minutes his eyes are back on her, he can't help it. She draws him like a moth to flame, with her laugh, her smile, her wit, her eyes, her hair, with her perfume, with everything she is. 

And watching her smile and wave her hands around as she tells the story of her latest video chat with Charlotte he realizes that whether she ever loves him back the way he loves her, he will always love her. Because Lizzie Bennet fell into his life and tipped it upside down for the most part and he wouldn't have it any other way. And if he can see her smile and laugh even if it isn't directed towards him it's worth it because she will always be the one he is irrevocably unconditionally in love with.

**Author's Note:**

> Well? Was it a complete failure like I think it is? /: I'm sorry if my Darcy is OOC. I hope you enjoyed so thanks for reading and have a great one guys!


End file.
